As modern aviation advances, the demand for ever-increasing flight envelopes and pilot performance grows. To help meet this demand on the aircraft and on the pilots, modern aircraft include impressive arrays of displays, instruments, and sensors designed to provide the pilot with menus, data, and graphical options intended to enhance pilot performance and overall safety of the aircraft and the passengers. Although current displays systems and methods are suitable for their intended purpose, the need for efficient arrangement of displays and information is essentially ever present.
As such, it is desirable to provide systems, aircraft, and methods with efficient arrangement of displays and information. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.